La travesía de dios corazones rotos
by KageSekai
Summary: Cuando pensaba que por fin recuperaba su vida normal, un demonio aparece en su vida cambiando todo eso para volver su vida más atareada de lo que ya era, ahora Kusanagi Godou junto con una despistada pero tierna demonio deberán de salvar a muchas hermosas jóvenes conquistando sus corazones. (Título puede cambiar).


La oscuridad se expandía sin piedad a todos lados mientras un ardor en su mejilla le provoco una molestia que le impedía reconciliar el sueño, aunque de intentar descansar por segunda vez sería imposible por la causante de su dolor, podía sentir como su ojo derecho tenía un tic nervioso al contener las palabras que internamente deseaba gritar más era imposible que lo hiciera por sus modales.

Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche en su cuarto, para sus ojos todo se observaba como si fuera completamente de día y gracias a eso, podía ver la causa… o mejor dicho, causas de que estuviera despierto en esos momentos.

Una linda joven de 14 años con un castaño-rubio cabello que llegaba al final de su espalda con suaves mechones cubriendo su frente junto a una blanca piel y unos hermosos orbes azul aguamarina, su rostro lindo y tierno era digno de una modelo juvenil. La linda niña tenía una camisa amarilla de tirantes junto con un pantalón corto rosado, debido a lo holgado de la playera su pequeño pecho resaltaba mientras su pantalón resaltaba su trasero que era sin duda su punto fuerte.

Otra joven de la misma edad quien tenía un castaño cabello corto que llegaba poco después del cuello con unos mechones resaltando entre una capucha de un panda el cual quedaba bien con su piel blanca y castaños ojos, su rostro era infantil e inocente digno de una niña tímida y mimada por su familia. Todo su cuerpo era cubierto por un pijama con la imagen de un panda pase a que se podía resaltar un poco su busto un poco más grande que el de la primera.

La última de las tres jóvenes tenía 16 años más o menos de un cabello negro suave largo atado en una cola de caballo con un misterioso broche de calavera mientras su piel blanca como durazno resaltaban sus ojos negros que combinaban con su cabello, como las otras sus facciones eran infantiles pase a su edad y se podía notar la inocencia como pureza de su persona. La linda joven tenía un curioso Yukata morado con bordes de un morado claro y un obi turquesa, esto resaltaba su busto, cintura y cadera que era solo un poco mayor al de las demás niñas.

Las tres lindas niñas miraban tiernamente enfadadas al dueño del cuarto mientras el mismo no comprendía que estaba pasando, parpadeando un par de veces intento comprender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor sin encontrar una sola respuesta capaz de ayudarlo en algo, observando su reloj noto lo muy temprano que era y nuevamente miro a las culpables de que estuviera despierto.

Alzo una ceja confundido mientras pensaba en porque se encontraba en dicha manera y entonces miró a un lado del cuarto, en aquel lugar podía observar a una criatura riendo a carcajadas de lo mal que se la estaba pasando y juro hacerle llorar por eso, más en esos momentos debía de descubrir que pasaba, pero antes de poder hablar.

– Kami-nii-sama – La joven de cabellos negros habló para romper el silencio con una voz temblorosa y dolida, además de que su expresión pareciera que iba a llorar.

– Onii-chan – La joven vestida como un panda imitó su acción, más su expresión era incluso más dolorosa que la de la primera.

– Tú idiota – La joven de cabellos castaños y rubios también rompió el silencio pero con una voz más fuerte y enfadada mientras sus orbes solo mostraban el enfado que sentía.

– ¡Explica esto! – Exclamaron las tres niñas mientras mostraban una foto cada una, siendo así que aquel joven parpadeo un poco confundido y miró las fotos notando que cada una era diferente pero con una sola cosa igual, su presencia.

En las tres fotos se podía ver a un adolescente de unos 16 años de un cabello negro levemente alborotado en salvajes puntas que brillaba como la obsidiana resaltando su tez morena y sus orbes azabaches pegaban bien con su cabello, si bien no era apuesto sus facciones salvajes y regias le hacían destacar entre otros varones aunque con cierto parecido a un delincuente. El joven llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un saco rojo vino con botones dorados y un emblema en el lado derecho del pecho y aquel saco se encontraba desabotonada y a su vez un pantalón rosado salmón, aquello era un uniforme y todo parecía normal salvo por un collar blanco con unas púas doradas casi como el collar de un perro.

El joven observo los eventos en las fotos donde al menos en dos no tuvo más opción que actuar como debía, pero en una estaba actuando en cuenta propia, sabiendo eso se quedó callado pensando en cómo responder a lo que las lindas niñas deseaban saber.

Sus ojos pasaron entones a la joven de su misma edad y el collar en su cuello que casi se parecía al suyo, salvo que de color morado y recordó como había comenzado todo.

El brillo de un círculo mágico, el mensaje de un demonio y la historia de un asesino salvando personas.

 **Y aquí les traigo el prólogo de esta nueva e inesperada serie.**

 **He de admitir que llevaba tiempo pensando en hacer un crossover con estas dos historias ya que aquí están algunas de mis hermosas Waifus, como Shiori la bibliotecaria kawai o la dulce idol Kanon-chan, en verdad deseo hacer la escena de besos entre ellas y Godou, y quien sabe, puede que algo más (Alza las cejas pícaramente).**

 **Como se puede notar no solamente es un cruce entre Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai sino que como el fic de Campione x HuniePop se unen otros mundos, en realidad, originalmente tenía pensado publicar las dos historias a la vez, pero decidí publicar primero el prólogo y ya publicar las historias en un mismo día.**

 **En este caso tomo los siguientes animes para la historia:**

 **Campione! (Por obviedad)**

 **Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai (Creo que también era obvio).**

 **Bleach.**

 **Oreimo.**

 **Seishuin Buta Yaro.**

 **Oregiru.**

 **Por el momento son todos los animes pensados y para el desarrollo de la trama como los personajes a quienes Godou conquistara se revelara tras la publicación del capítulo 1 donde se explica cómo comienza todo, incluyendo lo que sucede con el Harem de Godou y como se relaciona con los espíritus fugitivos.**

 **Antes de dar por terminado el prólogo, quiero hacerles una pregunta:**

 **¿Quieren que las chicas que Godou haya conquistado se olviden de Godou y solo la recuerden las poseedoras de diosas o que las chicas lo olviden pero que logren recordarlo?**

 **Quiero saber que piensan ustedes acerca de esto, así que esperare saber su opinión al respecto.**

 **Ahora sí.**

 **Sin más por el momento…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
